Forgiven
by Kurama's-BabyGirl1
Summary: Kurama finally tells Hiei he loves him. Hiei does the same. What will happen next? R&R Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho in any shape or form! **

* * *

"Come on in Hiei," Kurama offered, opening his bedroom window. Hiei jumped through the window and looked around the room; analyzing everything he saw. Kurama shut his window and sat down in a chair, watching Hiei carefully.

Hiei smirked at the room. It was, of course, clean and had a little of anything in it. He turned around and analyzed this part of the room. It held: a king size bed, a desk, and a bookshelf containing books on plants.

"Is this your mom's room or something?"

The red head rolled his eyes and smiled at him.

"No..it's my room."

"Are you sure? This kinda looks like a chicks room.."

Kurama chuckled; shaking his head. 'Think what you will Hiei.'

"Well, what do you want fox?" Hiei asked sitting down on the huge bed. Kurama blinked, trying to remember why he had invited him over.

'Oh..yea...' he said to himself remembering suddenly.

Kurama stood up and sat down on the bed beside Hiei, breathing nervously. Hiei noticed this but decided not to say anything. What had gotten him so worked up?

"Hiei...I..uh..."

"What?"

The red head demon bit his lip, scared. He was about to tell the man of his dreams he loved him...But, how? How would he confess this?

"Fox, if you're not going to talk, I'm leaving."

"Okay...Hiei..I..."

Hiei's eyes widened as Kurama grabbed his hand.

"Hiei...I love you."

Hiei felt his heart pounding faster than it should've been. Did...he...just..say...he loved him? This had to be a dream, a really good dream. Yes, Hiei had developed a small crush for the fox. He just didn't think...this would happen.

Kurama began to shift in his weight, scared of the akward silence.

"You can leave if you want. I'll understand if you never want to speak to me again," Kurama said, willing himself not to cry. Kurama was sure Hiei would leave now, but still, Hiei just sat there.

"Hiei, if you're just going to sit there please leav-"

Kurama was cut off by the lips of the another. His eyes widened, and he was sure he was blushing. Hiei released the kiss and stared at Kurama.

"I'm not leaving you."

Kurama blinked, mouth open slightly. That sounded like something out of a romance novel, not something Hiei would would say.

Hiei watched Kurama's confused look turn into a satisfied look once more. Hiei smirked; almost smiling.

"I better go. Your mom doesn't exactly like me."

Kurama nodded, knowing his was fully correct. His mother disliked Hiei for many reasons, some un-metionable. Kurama began to stand up but was pulled back down, into a passionate kiss.

Hiei traced Kurama's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kurama granted access, almost moaning when the dragonfly's warm tounge entered his mouth. Hiei smirked into the kiss, loving the feeling of being in the hot cavern.

The two released, gasping for air. "Goodnight Fox."

"Goodnight Dragonfly."

Hiei smirked at the name. The demons stood up and walked over to the window. Kurama opened it and watched Hiei jump out of it.

'Goodnight love.'

Kurama yawned and looked over at his alarm clock. It was about 10:30 pm and Kurama had class tomorrow morning. He decided to go to bed.

The red head stripped down to his boxers and got into his bed.

* * *

Hiei entered Yusuke's crappy apartment, almost tripping over a pile of trash.

"Yusuke? You here?"

"Yea..I'm in the kitchen!"

Hiei sighed and began his way to the kitchen; only to find Yusuke in an apron, cooking what looked like cookies.

"Gayer and gayer everyday Yusuke."

"I'm not the gay one."

"Hn."

"What did Kurama want?"

"To talk."

"About what."

"Hn..."

"Hiei!?"

"About...stuff."

Yusuke smiled at Hiei and gave him a oooo-you-better-tell-me kinda look. Hiei rolled his eyes and shook his head. Even if Yusuke knew Hiei had a crush on Kurama, he didn't need this information.

"Fine. He said he loved me."

"Oh. my. God! That's awsome."

"Hn.."

"Jesus Hiei, could you be excited for atleast one day?"

Hiei smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Party..Woo.." he said in a dead tone. Yusuke glared at him and began to wave a spoon at him.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. You should go to bed, you have work tomorrow."

"Fine and by the way, Why are you baking cookies at 11?"

"Because...I want to!"

"Gay.."

"What was that?"

"Hn."

"That's what I thought."

Hiei turned away from Yusuke and walked into his bedroom. Yes, Hiei lived with Yusuke. Yea.. The dragonfly stripped down and got into his bed.

"Goodnight."

Hiei looked towards his doorway to see Yusuke smiling at him. "You did tell him you like him back right?"

"Ugh...yes.."

"Good."

"Goodnight Yusuke."

"Goodnight Hiei."

Hiei closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Please leave a review. Constructive criticism only. Thank you.

Hiei- This is gay...

Baby- You are gay!

Kurama- She's right...

Hiei- Hn

Kurama- Will you ever stop that?

Hiei- Hn. Hn. Hn.

Baby- Nope


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah! Another chapter! XD I would like to thank, ladyasile, for being the first person to comment on my story.

Disclaimer- I do **NOT **own Yu Yu Hakusho in any shape or form

Baby- Let's Begin!

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-**

Hiei threw the alarm clock at the wall, silencing the room. He fluttered his eyes closed and tried to fall back asleep once more. Too bad Yusuke wasn't allowing that in his house. Hiei successfully fell back to sleep, not noticing the creeping man in his room. Yusuke looked down at Hiei and smiled an evil smile.

"Oh Hiei...WAKE UP!"

Yusuke said this and then poured the cup of water he was holding unto Hiei.

"AH!"

Hiei jumped up, startled by the coldness of the water. The sleepy man looked up at Yusuke and glared at him. Hiei growled at the man laughing at him.

"I'm up you bastard," he hissed; stomping out of the room. Hiei dragged himself into the kitchen and opened the fridge. That's when a terrible smell hit his nose, making his face scrunch up in disgust. The smell was a terrible burnt smell, like when you burn plastic.

"Yusuke, did you burn something?"

Yusuke entered the room, laughing nervously. He nodded his head and pointed at a tray that held black lumps. Hiei tilted his head at them.

"Are those rocks?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Their cookies dumb-ass."

"Oh.."

Hiei turned back to look into the fridge. It was full, making Hiei believe Yusuke had just went shopping. The dragonfly studied the contents; ignoring Yusuke blab about his current girlfriend, Keiko.

"Yea, so we're go out today and I want you to know, Y-"

"Be quiet, you fool!(1)"

Yusuke blinked and turned away.

"Fine. I just thought you would like to know that Yukina agreed to go out with Kuwabara."

"WHAT!?"

Hiei turned but Hiei had already left the room. He turned around and grabbed an apple out; shutting the door after. Hiei ate the apple quickly, making his way back into his room.

'I cannot believe Yukina agreed to go out with the bafoon.'

He threw the apple core into a wastbasket and grabbed his clothes off the edge of the bed. His crimson (2) eyes looked for his shoes and soon found them near the closet.

Hiei changed his clothes and slipped his shoes unto his feet. He turned and walked out of his room before entering into the living-room.

"I'm leaving Yusuke."

"Bye three eyes."

"Jackass.."

"WHAT!?"

Hiei quickly walked out of the apartment. And so, he began his journey to work.

* * *

Around the same time Hiei was leaving, Kurama was getting dressed for school. He had already showered, eaten, and read a short book.

"Shuichi? Are you ready for class?"

"Yes mother!" Kurama called.

Shiori entered the room, a giant grin planted upon her face. She looked around the room, nodding, satisfied by the cleanliness of the room. Her eyes sparkled when she turned and looked at her son.

"Shuichi, please try and do your best on your exam. This will help you become a doctor you know."

Kurama gave her a weak smile. "I always do my best, just for you mother."

Shiori's grin grew even wider, making her eyes wide.

"Last night, I heard two people talking in your room. Was someone here?" she asked. Kurama mentally groaned, he feared she would ask a question like this.

"Uh, yes. Hiei came over."

Shiori's grin turned into a stern look. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh really. Why was 'it' in my house?"

"Mother, he just came to visit. Besides, I'm a demon to mother."

"Yes, but, you have more class than he does. Please make sure he doesn't try and rape you my dear."

Kurama grit his teeth and curled his hands into tight fists. Yes, his mother didn't approve of gay/lesbian/bisexual. Oh no, she went to groups to talk about how much she hated stuff like that.

"Hiei is not gay mother."

"Suuure, now, get to class you'll be late."

"Yes mother."

Shiori smiled once more and left the room, slamming the door. Kurama closed his eyes, frustration taking over his body. 'Damnit...just count to 10...'

He left his room and began to count to 10. Our fox passed by the kitchen, dining room, and living room before making his way out of the house. The day was quite pleasent. The clouds were wispy, covering up the bright and hot sun. Birds were chirping away while dogs barked.

"I cannot wait to move out."

Kurama had become with this life-style. He wanted to live like Hiei, Hiei slayed demons for a living and went on dangerous trips everyday, while Kurama sat in a dull classroom learning about energy. Where was the excitment in that?

The walk to the university was an average walk and was only about 10-15 minutes. All Kurama had to do was put one foot in front of the other and keep going.

"Goodmorning Hiei!"

"Good day Miss Martin."

And that, was another thing. Kurama couldn't say no to chores asked by the neighbors. Miss Martin was a 70 year old widow, who just take care of her big house anymore. Kurama came over once a week and cleaned the house from top to bottom.

"Hey punk! Watch where your going!"

Kurama looked over to see a teen leaning over a smaller kid in front of him.

"I'm s-sorry!"

"Well sorry doesn't cut it. I'm gonna kick your ass!"

The fox sighed and ran over to the children. "You will do nothing to this child," Kurama lectured, getting between the two.

The bigger teen seemed to shrink two sizes. "S-sorry Kurama.."

"Go!"

The teen ran away, tripping and falling ever 2 feet.

Kurama smiled at the child and began his way to class once more. When he arrived, he was greeted by a group of flirting girls. He ignored them and kept walking.

Kurama entered the classroom and sat down at his empty desk.

"Let's begin our exam!"

The fox's eyes drifted out the window. How he missed Hiei...

"Mr.Minamino! Pay attention and begin your exam."

"S-sorry sir."

* * *

I hope you like it! :D I put a lot of work into this chapter.

Kurama- 19

Hiei- 19 1/2

Yusuke- 20

Kuwabara- 18

Yukina- 18

Edit: Sorry I forgot this... (1) Hiei's quote(that I looked up on the computer)

(2) According to this site, Hiei's eyes are crimson..


End file.
